Talking to the Moon
by Adelaidethestrange
Summary: "Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Sirius. Il savait qu'il était là quelque part, au dehors lui aussi." Découvrez les retrouvailles de Sirius et de Remus après ces douze années à Azkaban ! TWO SHOT / Yaoi / UA
1. Premier chapitre

**Bien le bonjour ! Je m'attaque pour la première fois à ce monument qu'est Harry Potter avec un TWO-SHOT plutôt court, relatant les retrouvailles de Sirius et de Remus après le long séjour de notre chien préféré à Azkaban. (Brrr...)  
N'hésitez pas à critiquer ce premier (et avant-dernier, comme c'est rapide! ) chapitre en bien comme en mal, je serai ravie de connaître votre avis tant qu'il est constructif ! **

**Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, **

**Rating M pour joyeuses retrouvailles sous la couette !**

**Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

.

**Talking to the Moon**

* * *

Depuis toujours, Remus avait un lien particulier avec la lune. Lorsqu'elle était pleine, il ressentait le besoin de quitter son lit pour une promenade à la lumière de cet astre pâle et rassurant.  
Il s'enfonçait dans les bois qui longeaient sa maison solitaire sans jamais quitter le ciel des yeux. La blancheur diffuse de l'astre l'apaisait. Il rejoignait une petite clairière aux fins fonds des bois, s'allongeait dans l'herbe fraiche, mouillant ses vêtements de la délicate rosée.  
Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Sirius. Il savait qu'il était là quelque part, au dehors lui aussi.  
Plus jeunes, les Maraudeurs avaient pour habitude d'accompagner Remus lors de ses escapades nocturnes, et celui-ci était certain que Padfoot ne s'était pas départi de ces moments où ils se sentaient plus libres que jamais. Alors comme chaque nuit de pleine lune, il hurlait le nom de l'homme qui lui manquait tant depuis 12ans. Juste une fois. Un appel lancé vers le ciel, dont il n'espérait aucune réponse mais attendait toutefois.  
Douze ans étaient passés depuis l'incarcération de son ami. Puis il s'était échappé pour une longue cavale depuis deux semaines et Remus avait recommencé à vivre, à espérer. Au lieu de prendre quelques affaires au hasard le matin, il choisissait ses vêtements.  
« _Si Sirius arrive aujourd'hui, je serai présentable._ »

Il voulait que son ami le trouve beau. Il voulait que ces douze années n'aient pas altéré l'attirance que Sirius avait toujours éprouvée à son égard.  
Depuis douze ans, il avait eu le temps de regretter leur choix de ne pas gâcher leur amitié en commettant l'irréparable. Ils avaient toujours craint de franchir la barrière du simple flirt. Ils avaient peur que rien ne soit plus comme avant. Bien sur ils s'aimaient, ça n'était un secret pour personne, et ils avaient cessé de se leurrer depuis longtemps.  
Sans rien se dire pour autant.  
Puis on lui avait enlevé Sirius. Et tout est devenu noir.

Il savait qu'il faudrait peu de temps à Sirius pour le retrouver, et son rituel du cri solitaire sous l'astre lunaire cesserait enfin.  
« _Sirius…_ » murmura l'homme dans un souffle, s'assoupissant lentement à même le sol humide.

_« M'as-tu déjà entendu t'appeler ? »_

_._

* * *

_._

Le lendemain, Remus se réveilla calme et ressourcé malgré les courbatures. Il respirait cette atmosphère d'herbe fraiche et d'écorce trempée, en osmose avec cet environnement qui lui correspondait tant…  
Se redressant, tous les os de son corps crièrent au scandale et ses muscles semblaient avoir rouillés durant la nuit.  
« Hmph… »  
Pourtant il ne pouvait attendre : à 10heures il devait se rendre chez Harry pour l'aider dans ses révisions avant son retour au collège d'Hogwards.  
Titubant légèrement, encore ensommeillé, Remus tenta d'arranger un peu sa chemise froissée et ses cheveux châtains en bataille. Il bailla.

_« Retourner à la maison, prendre une douche, un bon chocolat chaud, mettre des vêtements propres et parvenir à arriver à l'heure avec tout ça. Tu peux le faire Remus ! »_

Il y parvint en un temps record. A présent, propre, vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon en toile marron, coiffé, frais comme un gardon et prêt à faire travailler Harry avant la rentrée, il se pressait pour rejoindre l'appartement du garçon. Il avait trop dormi bon sang ! Il était en retard ! Pour ajouter à son malheur, de sombres nuages lourds de pluie menaçaient d'éclater brutalement au-dessus de la ville et il n'avait tout bonnement pas prit le temps de prendre un parapluie avant de partir en trombe de chez lui. Le tonnerre grondait, pressant davantage le professeur dans les rues quasi désertes.

Soudain, l'averse prit Remus de court, recouvrant la ville du manteau sombre et odorant de la pluie. Il tombait des trombes d'eau, et même les arbres sous lesquels s'abritaient le châtain en chemin ne suffisaient pas à le protéger de l'averse. Bientôt Remus fut trempé de la tête aux pieds et il s'empressa de s'abriter sous un arrêt de bus désert pour patienter au sec avant de tomber malade.  
Il fallait qu'il appelle Harry pour le prévenir de son retard…

« Quel temps de chien ! » grogna Remus en fouillant dans son sac afin d'y trouver son portable.  
De grosses gouttes d'eau glissaient sur son corps pour finalement s'écraser sur le sol, comme si il n'avait pas eu de vêtements. La pluie torrentielle l'avait complètement trempé.  
Au même moment, un autre homme se glissa sous l'abri. Comme Remus, l'averse avait dû le prendre par surprise, et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient collés à son visage.  
Un visage familier au jeune professeur…

Remus en oublia tout. L'averse, la foudre, Harry, son téléphone… Seul comptait cet homme en t-shirt noir trempé dont les manches courtes exhibaient des bras musclés tatoués jusqu'au bout des doigts. Son regard se promena lentement sur ce corps qui n'était pas inconnu à ses souvenirs. Oh bien sur il avait changé. Il paraissait bien plus svelte qu'il y a douze ans, voire maigre sous ses vêtements mouillés.  
Tout à coup, l'homme sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes miraculeusement épargné par la pluie et en glissa une entre ses lèvres fines avant de l'allumer.  
Des Rothmans. Toujours les mêmes.  
Remus, figé, observait chaque mouvement de son homologue, des mouvements qu'ils connaissaient encore par cœur malgré le poids des années.  
Puis il toussa.

- Excusez-moi, sourit-il poliment, pourriez-vous vous éloigner un peu pour fumer ?

L'homme tourna la tête vers lui et Remus cessa de respirer.  
Devant lui, Sirius haussait un sourcil amusé et ses yeux brillèrent au moment exact où leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils s'étaient tellement manqués. Ils s'étaient manqués et ils se disaient à quel point ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre en un simple regard. Ils se _désiraient tellement._  
Ils s'aimaient et n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer. Oui, c'était Sirius, ses yeux gris ancrés dans ceux miels de Remus.  
_« Tu m'as manqué »_ voulu dire le châtain…  
Mais Sirius brisa ce contact qui ravivait beaucoup trop de choses dans le creux de son estomac et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs trempés. Il désigna l'extérieur de l'abri de bus d'un signe de tête, haussant la voix pour couvrir les torrents de pluie qui s'abattaient au dehors.

- Vous voulez que j'essaye de fumer sous l'averse?

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le tonnerre retenti après que la foudre ait illuminé le ciel grondant avant l'averse ne redouble d'intensité. Remus sursauta légèrement puis se rapprocha subtilement de l'évadé. Depuis ce contact visuel criant, Sirius avait une furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Non voyons, restez sous l'abri mais fumez loin de moi.

- Pas facile lorsque vous vous approchez lentement mais surement...

Remus eut une moue amusée lorsque le masque de l'homme qui lui avait tant manqué se craquela doucement. Le doux sourire du professeur acheva de briser les défenses de Sirius et il jeta sa cigarette sous la pluie torrentielle, franchit l'espace qui le séparait de la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimé pour le serrer fortement dans ses bras, et enfouir son visage trempé dans le cou du châtain. Il respira son odeur à plein poumons tandis que Remus lui rendait son étreinte en tremblant de tous ses membres.  
Ils n'en revenaient pas, c'était irréel, ils étaient complètement dépassés.. Après tant d'années ils se retrouvaient enfin !  
Rien ne pourrait plus les éloigner l'un de l'autre.  
Pour eux, le temps et l'espace avaient cessé d'exister au même titre que la terre entière.  
Plus rien n'avait de sens à part eux, se retrouvant dans une étreinte désespérée sous l'abri de bus.

- Je criais ton nom... Je voulais… Est-ce que ça va ?

Remus massa doucement la nuque de son vis-à-vis. Quelques voitures passèrent, aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir bouger d'un pouce pour autant.

- Bien sur que ça va. Tu es là maintenant. Mon cauchemar est terminé avec le grand Remus Lupin à mes côtés n'est-ce pas ? … Tu vas m'accueillir chez toi rassure moi Moony…

Le surnom, dit d'une voix si faible, fit frémir Remus. Il raffermit son étreinte.

- Bien sur Sirius. Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

Sa voix était un murmure contre l'oreille de Sirius.

- J'ai trouvé ta maison il y a deux jours, et puis j'ai voulu te surprendre.

- Espèce d'idiot, tu aurais dû venir directement !

- Il fallait que je sache si tu étais surveillé Moony. Mais la nuit dernière tu es sorti et j'ai compris que tu ne l'étais pas.

L'évadé recula et saisit doucement le visage de Remus entre ses mains. De ses pouces, il caressa la peau fraichement rasée, détailla l'expression amoureuse de son ami. Il supposa qu'il devait le regarder de la même manière… bien qu'il devait avoir une allure bien plus misérable. Les années n'avaient en rien entaché le charisme de Remus, et ses yeux le troublaient toujours autant. Ils étaient tous les deux devenus des hommes fatigués de vivre, dont les épreuves avaient creusé les traits, mais à ce moment précis, ils n'avaient jamais semblé si beau l'un aux yeux de l'autre.

- Je t'ai entendu crier mon nom cette nuit.

- Oh merde… C'est ridicule je sais. Je le fais depuis des années, jamais je n'aurai cru que tu…

Ce flot de paroles gênées fut coupé par les lèvres de Sirius pressées contre les siennes.

Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser. Il y en avait eu d'autres lors de soirées, au détour d'un couloir ou lors d'une balade nocturne dans les rues de Londres…  
Cependant, celui-ci était un vrai baiser, un baiser désespéré aux mille promesses entre deux hommes qui toute leur vie ont eu le sentiment de perdre du temps.  
Remus poussa un soupir de plaisir et saisit la nuque de Sirius pour écraser sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils haletèrent de concert lorsque le professeur se souvint soudain de l'endroit où ils étaient et rompit l'étreinte brûlante.

- Mon dieu Sirius, on est sur la voie publique, cesse donc d'attirer l'attention sur nous !

- Dit Moony qui s'apprêtait à me coucher sur le trottoir pour me faire plein de bébés à même le sol. Répliqua le fugitif avec un sourire aguicheur.

A ce moment-là, Remus eut l'impression d'être revenu au temps des Maraudeurs et de revoir ce Sirius malicieux et séducteur. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire, rapidement accompagné par Padfoot.

- Rentrons Sirius. Proposa Remus avec un sourire franc après avoir glissé sa main dans celle du brun.

L'homme acquiesça et suivit Remus sous la pluie battante, oubliant les années de torture de la prison pour se focaliser pour la première fois sur l'avenir qui l'attendait. Il remercia mentalement son ami de ne pas l'avoir harcelé de questions sur son long séjour à Azkaban… A présent ils auraient tout le temps d'en discuter.  
Ils quittèrent les grandes routes pour s'engager dans les petits sentiers boueux menant vers la propriété de Remus. Plusieurs fois ils manquèrent de tomber dans la gadoue et ils s'esclaffèrent comme deux gamins sous la pluie jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent à destination, trempés et glacés jusqu'à l'os.

Remus ouvrit précipitamment la porte et poussa Sirius à l'intérieur avant de le plaquer contre le mur de l'entrée et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Toute ambiance bonne enfant avait disparue, laissant place à une atmosphère purement sexuelle.  
Le jeune professeur avait vaguement conscience qu'ils allaient complètement salir le hall d'entrée de leurs chaussures boueuses mais il ignora royalement cette pensée lorsque Sirius s'empara de sa ceinture pour la déboucler et faire tomber son pantalon.

- Hmph… Tu n'as pas faim.. ou soif ? Tenta Remus dans un élan de civilité inutile. Il avait lui-même déjà les mains sous le t-shirt de

Sirius et caressait sa peau mouillée, découvrant ses nombreux tatouages.

- Tous mes besoins sont tournés vers toi. Répondit le fugitif en s'agenouillant face au caleçon serré de son ami qu'il baissa sans honte. Il avait assez attendu et espéré…

Sirius passa une langue mutine sur ses lèvres en libérant le membre raide de Remus, son regard se perdant sur la toison pubienne bouclée et dérivant sur le gland luisant déjà de liquide séminal. Remus posa deux mains sur le mur, baissant la tête pour observer les faits et gestes de Sirius, frémissant d'anticipation. Lentement, le brun se saisit de la hampe dressée et y passa la langue, déclenchant un râle de plaisir chez son ami. Les lèvres taquines vinrent englober le gland et y imprimer un doux mouvement de va et vient, ne manquant pas de faire gémir lascivement le professeur, tous ses sens en éveil sous la caresse buccale octroyée. C'était si bon !

Sirius pompa plus activement, creusant les joues pour donner plus de plaisir encore à son ami. Celui-ci haleta en glissant une main chancelante dans les doux cheveux noirs de son tortionnaire, ondulant du bassin dans la bouche chaude et humide de Sirius.

- Oh mon dieu S-Sirius… n'arrête jamais.

Le susnommé sourit, poursuivant son activité encouragé par des gémissements rauques venant du dessus. Il glissa ses longs doigts jusqu'à ses bourses qu'il malaxa doucement. Remus poussa un cri étouffé et Sirius sentit son sexe pulser dans sa gorge. La main de Remus raffermit sa prise dans ses cheveux noirs.

- R-Retire toi !

Il s'exécuta au dernier moment alors que Remus explosa dans un grognement rauque, jouissant dans la main de son partenaire et agité d'un spasme libérateur. La tête rejetée en arrière, il savourait l'orgasme qui se répandait dans tout son corps. C'était délicieux…  
Sirius se redressa pour embrasser délicatement les lèvres entre-ouvertes de l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

- J'ai bien envie de m'asseoir. Murmura Remus , à bout de souffle, un sourire extatique flottant sur son visage.

- Dans ce cas mon cher Moony, je vais trouver de quoi nous faire un chocolat chaud.

Sirius s'éloigna mais le professeur le retint par le poignet.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je… fasse quelque chose moi aussi ?

- Tu aimerais ?

- Evidemment. Rit Remus, gêné. Il se pencha pour remettre son pantalon mais Sirius l'arrêta, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. Le châtain se sentit fondre.

- Alors allons dans ta chambre pour le second acte.

.

* * *

.

A suivre...

.

* * *

.

.

**J'ose esperer que cette première partie vous a plu, rendez-vous dans une semaine pour la fin (et le lemon, oui oui. xD) de cette courte fiction ! **  
**Bonne journée/soirée à tous ~ **


	2. Second chapitre

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voilà finalement la seconde partie de cette petite histoire, j'espère que tout cela vous plaira.**  
**J'ai expérimenté un type d'écriture plus sérieux pour cette fiction, parce que selon moi ce style correspondait davantage au caractère de Remus... **  
**Brefouilles, voici le lemon ! (lui aussi assez sobre, mais rassurez vous je ne chaume pas dans mes autres histoires, eheheh... *se frotte les mains*) **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, me dire si cela plait ou pas... On écrit assez peu sur ce couple, ce que je trouve dommage. :( **

**Bonne soirée ! **

* * *

**.**

**. **

**Talking to the Moon**

* * *

_De longs gémissements étouffés dans les oreillers._  
_Deux corps brûlants soudés comme pour ne faire qu'un._  
_Deux bouches pressées l'une contre l'autre se quittant seulement pour haleter._  
_Des dents plantées dans le cou de l'un, les doigts de l'autre serrés sur les draps._  
_L'odeur du sexe, de la sueur, des draps froissés sous eux._

« Ah… Ah! Ici… »

« Comme ça.. ? »

Sirius réitéra son mouvement et percuta de nouveau la prostate de Remus. Celui-ci ferma les paupières et rejeta la tête en arrière, s'agrippant davantage aux épaules de son ami.

« HAN ! »

Il les rouvrit pour lui adresser un sourire heureux, la respiration complètement erratique. Il voulait que Sirius y aille plus vite, plus fort… la sensation était tellement grisante !

Il sentit les lèvres de Sirius effleurer sa nuque, son lobe d'oreille…  
Remus appuya son front dans les oreillers, la sueur perlant à ses tempes. Il entendait les cuisses de Sirius claquer contre ses flancs, chaque coup en lui était comme une explosion de sensations dans son antre, se répandant jusque dans son ventre et lui faisant tourner la tête.

Remus poussa un long soupir tremblant auquel Sirius répondit par un coup particulièrement profond, arrachant un cri de plaisir au professeur.  
Sirius reteint un gémissement de bien-être lorsque Remus amorça timidement un mouvement de bassin et ils continuèrent ainsi, les ongles de Sirius ancrés sur les hanches de son amant.  
Ses mains glissèrent sur son torse, virent malaxer les tétons durcis du châtain, les pincer et les faire rouler entre ses doigts.  
Ils haletaient de concert, trouvèrent leurs marques, leur rythme devint saccadé, presque violent.  
Seul comptait Remus s'empalant sur le sexe de Sirius, et Sirius cognant sa prostate à un rythme effréné.  
C'était une terrible et délicieuse torture à laquelle les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à succomber.  
Le dos de Remus s'arqua tandis qu'il serrait douloureusement les dents pour ne pas s'adonner au cri de jouissance qui manqua de franchir ses lèvres. Au même moment, Sirius se cambra violement au-dessus de lui tandis que la jouissance le prenait et qu'il se déversait dans les entrailles de son amant.

« _Hnnngh…_ »

Agités de délicieux spasmes, les deux trentaires s'écroulèrent sur le matelas en tentant de reprendre leur souffle.  
Ils restèrent longtemps immobiles le temps de calmer leurs tremblements, et Remus glissa paresseusement sa main dans celle de Sirius qui entrelassa leurs doigts.  
Ils étaient bien là, affalés entre les draps désormais froissés et dégageant encore l'odeur chaude de leurs ébats...

Finalement, le brun ouvrit la bouche.

- Maintenant j'ai faim.

- Tu penses peut être que je suis en état de te faire le repas ?

- Mais j'ai la dalle ! insista l'impitoyable fugitif en poussant mollement son Moony vers le rebord.

- Padfoot… grogna Remus accroché à son oreiller, le visage enfoncé dans le coussin douillet.

Il rit pourtant lorsque Sirius l'embrassa dans le cou, le chatouillant de ses longs cheveux.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et le châtin attira son ami dans un baiser lent rempli de tendresse. Cela eut le mérite de faire oublier sa faim à Sirius, qui se contenta de grogner de contentement avant de fermer les yeux.

- Sirius ? murmura soudain Remus, se tournant vers lui pour le sonder de son regard miel.

- Oui Moony?

- Tu m'as manqué.

Sirius sourit avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avaient-ils réellement besoin de se dire à quel point ils s'aimaient ?

- Toi aussi Remus.

Nouveau silence confortable.

- Est-ce que tu es… est ce que tu es en couple en ce moment ?

Remus secoua la tête, souriant.

- J'ai eu quelques aventures bien sûr, mais rien de très sérieux. On ne s'était jamais rien promis à l'époque, et je me sentais tellement seul…

- Je ne te demande pas de te justifier Moony, Rétorqua doucement Sirius en faisant glisser ses doigts dans le dos du châtain, Je voulais simplement savoir. Maintenant… sache que je n'ai pas _couché avec toi_, je... je t'ai_ fait l'amour_.

Sa voix chancela légèrement. C'était vraiment lui qui disait des choses aussi _niaises_ ? Quelle horreur… Mais c'est en voyant les yeux de Remus briller qu'il sut qu'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait. Il poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Peut-être que tu voudrais bien de ton Padfoot en fuite en tant qu'ami mais aussi en tant qu'amant ?

Un poids pesa sur son estomac lorsque son ami fit mine de réfléchir, puis celui –ci lui offra un sourire rayonnant qui fit s'envoler toute peur de refus.

- Il nous aura fallu vingt ans.

- On aurait peut-être dû attendre un peu plus longtemps... Railla le brun avec un sourire sardonique en posant une main balladeuse sur les fesses du professeur.

- Sirius…

- Très bien j'arrête de plaisanter ! Mais c'est la première fois depuis Azkaban que j'ai le loisir de parler. Pas que je veuille entamer le sujet, Ajouta Sirius, se rembrunissant sous le regard curieux de son amant. Il avait peur que Remus ne prenne mal son refus de se confier..

Mais Remus était parfait. Il hocha simplement la tête, compréhensif, et se redressa pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. L'évadé pouvait ainsi observer à loisir la chute de rein ornée de cicatrices qui dorénavant lui appartenait. Remus était tout à lui.

Rien qu'à lui.

Celui-ci se retourna et lui sourit, interrompant ses pensées.

- Tu avais faim il me semble ?

- Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas comme ça !

- Ne pense pas que je vais être le seul à travailler en cuisine.

Le professeur se leva, passa un caleçon sec et fit un geste de la tête à son partenaire.

- Et si nous discutions autour d'un chocolat bien chaud et bien sucré ?

- Comme au bon vieux temps ?

Sirius attrapa la main que Remus lui tendait et il fut attiré dans une nouvelle étreinte. Après ces douze années, il se sentait enfin aimé et en sureté. Il était certain que Remus veillant sur lui, rien de mal ne lui arriverait plus. Il était rentré chez lui.  
Il était enfin à sa place.

- Non Sirius. C'est définitivement différent du bon vieux temps.

* * *

.

**Fin.**

.


End file.
